


成长快乐

by 956526317



Category: weinie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/956526317/pseuds/956526317





	成长快乐

成长快乐  
大庄小聂，人类X海妖

舞池里光线淋漓，红绿蓝的交杂下，臂膀贴着胸脯，胸脯贴着手掌，肢体故意磨蹭着扭动，香槟塞子在欢呼里射出老远，嘈杂声响重重敲打着每个人的耳膜。  
卫庄疾步走进的时候，被声浪冲的一皱眉，刚按下去的火气顿时又有冒头的趋势。  
他向周围扫视，触目唯有黑压压的人头，完全找不着那张稚嫩的脸。

他深吸一口气，低头看了看手腕上的电子表，他与那红点已经离得很近了，对方肯定是在这里。  
不愧是条人鱼，在海里长大就是知道怎么浪，第一次偷跑就选上了最乱的夜店。

卫庄耐着性子从人潮里挤过，被高跟鞋踩的脸直抽，可他越走越觉得不对，刚刚过的是舞池，本该是夜店里人最多的地方，但这里靠近边缘，人反而更稠密，还夹杂着隐隐的叫好声。  
他心中陡然升起了不祥的预感，也管不了那么多了，用力薅开人缝，硬是挤了进去。

“当啷”一声，正是杯底磕在桌面上的脆响。  
周围的人群顿时欢呼起来，“再来！”  
吧台前的少年打了个酒嗝，褐眸亮晶晶的，放回酒杯后，双手端端正正放回腿面，坐姿像个学生。  
与其说他是个少年，不如说男孩更为贴切，在偶尔闪过的炽白探灯下，他脸上的绒毛都还看得见，衣领大敞着，露着白生生的胸口，染着从脖子蔓下来的绯色。  
坐在他对面的人视线宛如黏在了他身上，笑着又给他满上酒杯。  
那旁边已经摆了五个空瓶。  
“小朋友，”模糊的视线里，人类男性笑的很友好，又给他倒了一杯金黄色的水，“还喝吗？”  
喝不下了……嗝。  
盖聂摇了摇变得很沉重的脑袋。

“喝嘛。”  
人类不满意了，将酒杯往他唇边凑，盖聂想躲，但不知道为什么，身体却似乎没那么灵敏，那杯沿已经压到他的嘴唇了。

卫庄挤过来的时候，看见的就是盖聂凑在别人手里，酒液从他颈子一路流到衣领，衬衫都湿了。  
他深吸了一口气，只觉得一股暴戾从脚底直窜到了头顶，太阳穴生疼。  
白发人一把推开面前的人，那人“诶”的回头瞪他，对到男人染着血丝的眼睛，见了红的刀锋似的，顿时一个激灵摆子，给他让了路。  
这年头不跟疯子计较。

盖聂感觉自己突然双脚离地了。  
似乎有玻璃碎裂和肉体的钝响。  
他辨认不出来，所有的声音都像是裹了一层棉花，模糊又扭曲，但好在鼻子没问题，他认出了身边的人是他的人类，维稳协会给他安排的监护人。  
不过按照人类的习俗，说他们是伴侣更为合适。

他闻着熟悉的气味，被拽着胳膊走的时候也没反抗，但是对方力道越来越大，走的也越来越快，他胳膊都生疼。  
于是盖聂挣开了他，听见卫庄啧的一声，盖聂才不理这个坏脾气的家伙，自顾自活动了下手臂。  
“我会走路。”男孩一板一眼地说，“不要拉我。”  
他说着，就直愣愣朝前迈腿——梆啷一下被井盖绊了。

男人黑着脸捞起他后领子，把这试图亲吻大地的醉鬼拽起来站好，盖聂不舒服地扒拉他手，却弄不开，又转过脸瞪他。  
褐眸里迷迷瞪瞪的，脸被酒气熏得晕红，看着也就是个喝嗨了的高中生，但诡异的是，他的颈部却已经冒出了小小的白色鳞片，褐色瞳仁拉的细长，映着昏黄路灯，分外诡异。  
卫庄皱着眉朝周围扫视一圈，确定没人看见盖聂的异常，一边快速脱下自己的风衣，把已经出现了人鱼特征的少年兜头一裹，直接扛上了肩膀。  
盖聂剧烈挣扎了几下，泥鳅似弹动，手往卫庄脸和头上招呼，  
“放开！”

卫庄眉心直跳，一巴掌拍到他屁股上，盖聂打了个愤怒的酒嗝，开始报复般锤他背。  
男人在心里默念了好几遍，告诉自己不要和喝醉的傻鱼计较，几大步进酒店开房，服务人员在他拿出两人的身份证后，虽然刷了情侣套房给卫庄，但看来的眼神怎么都像看人贩子，卫庄就在这样的注目礼下强忍着气上楼，刷开房，直接把少年丢到了床上。

盖聂被卫庄摔得在床垫下弹了一下，翻个身，毛毛虫一样从风衣茧子里拱出来。  
男孩扒拉下衬衫，盯着虚无空气，咕哝了一句，  
“热。”

他身上各处都冒出了白鳞，裸露的皮肤也红通通的，像是被热水泡过。  
卫庄看他一眼，就知道这不仅仅是醉酒，而是即将分化了。  
在这个妖类复苏的时代，他和维稳协会有不少合作，对各个族类颇为了解，更别说他的爱人还是一条小人鱼，当然早就把该查的查清楚了。  
人鱼雌雄同体，成年前后据其心意，自由分化，听着像是很好，但分化的过程颇为痛苦，体质弱的直接死掉毫不稀奇。  
要缓解痛苦的方式，却也不是没有。  
他们会在这个时候交配，即使死亡，至少能够完成繁衍。

他本来把家里布置成了最适合人鱼分化的地方，但计划赶不上变化，现在是来不及回去了，只能在酒店将就一下。  
卫庄想到这又磨了磨牙，恨不能把这不听话的小东西打一顿，不过现在不是计较的时候，起码先帮盖聂顺利分化再说。

男孩听着耳朵边窸窸窣窣的声响，不知道卫庄在干什么，他脑子里白蒙蒙的，却本能地知道自己快分化了，便也一时顾不上旁人，舒展开四肢躺在床上，深深地呼吸，按师傅教过的，一点点放松。  
他几乎能听见细微的噼啪声，从体内爆发出的热量即将改变他的肌肉、骨骼，他会在这次的拥有更强健的身体、更敏锐的感知，而这个过程会持续很久，也会很痛苦。

有什么压上了他身边，床垫沉了下去，熟悉的气味和热度传过来。  
盖聂睁开眼，看见男人把一些圆溜溜的东西放在床面上，像一颗颗鸡蛋，不由得十分疑惑。  
卫庄没有管他，脸色阴沉沉的，他把消完毒的东西都放下，而后就把男孩的腰带拽开，盖聂没有挣扎，他觉得裤子脱了还挺凉快的，甚至主动抬了膝盖，方便卫庄把裤子扒下去。  
对方的力道很大，布料摩擦过滚烫的皮肤，引起了一点疼痛。  
“卫庄，”  
他的声音有些沙哑，又带着稚嫩的清朗。  
“你在生气？”

男人对此的反应是冷笑一声。  
果然生气了，盖聂觉得卫庄这个人挺好，就是脾气太暴躁。  
于是他眨了眨眼，试图寻找原因来安抚男人。  
“为什么？”

这下卫庄都懒得理他了。  
他不过是去处理点事情，转头回来盖聂就不见了，分化期居然给他往夜店里钻？他知道夜店是什么地方吗？  
还问他为什么生气？  
卫庄的耐心瞬间跌到谷底，他直接抓了盖聂的脚踝，将少年人修长的双腿拉开。  
既然选择了化人，就好好学学人世的规矩，有了伴侣还敢去不三不四的地方，那就准备好承担后果。

卫庄的动作终于让盖聂嗅出一丝不妙来。  
虽然他也喜欢和自己的人类贴在一起，但是现在这不行，他在分化！

当盖聂蜷起腿，试图坐起来远离人类时，对方不耐烦地抓住他的小腿，用力往下一拽，男孩直接被他拖了回来，脑袋都磕到了床头栏杆上，呜地一声，借着卫庄抓着自己脚踝，伸脚想蹬开他。  
他酒劲儿未退，反抗的力道软绵绵的，却消耗了卫庄所剩无几的耐性，男人往前一倾，从还开着的床头柜里抓了两幅铐环出来，玫瑰金的金属环相互撞击，上面的铃铛啷地一响。

少年人茫然地看着那东西，还在想是不是什么乐器，卫庄就干脆地将他一只脚踝铐上，往床头一抵，另一端喀啦一响，扣实了。  
人鱼的身体柔韧地不得了，被他折成这样也不觉得疼，动了动小腿后发现放不下来，也移动不了，这才有点慌了。  
而这个时候他的另一只脚已经被拷好了。

“不……”他用手去拽卫庄的袖子。  
“你再敢乱动，”卫庄终于和他说话了，灰色的眼睛不像以前那样带着温和，反而是冰凉的，“我就把你的手也铐上。”  
少年顿了顿，好像听懂了，眨了眨下眼睛，慢吞吞地放开手。  
卫庄今天好凶。  
难道是师傅说的人类更年期？

卫庄看着他这满眼朦胧醉态，不由头疼。  
算了，他跟一个喝醉的小崽子计较什么，要教训也等他清醒了再说。  
他拿定注意，反手抓住盖聂的手，给他放回被面上。  
“你快分化了，”卫庄硬邦邦道，“我帮你会容易些。”

盖聂听到了他说的每一个字，却完全没懂他的意思。  
所以说这就是了解角度的不同了，盖聂师傅告诉他的分化诀窍高深莫测，简言为“自制”，而卫庄了解到的那种……才是最普遍的。

少年人两腿被拷的大大敞开，眼神却单纯又疑惑，卫庄盯着他，除了一点微妙的负罪感外，下腹也蒸腾起了热意。  
他开始揉弄盖聂身后紧闭的穴口。  
没有分化的人鱼，即使变作人形，也是两套生殖系统，除了与雄性外表相符的阴茎睾丸，还有着雌性的生殖道与生殖腔，近似人类女性的阴道子宫，但随着盖聂的身体进入分化晚期，生殖系统已经近乎萎缩，  
但并不是说这里不敏感。

即使有些晕头胀脑，反应迟钝，但人鱼的高感知也能让盖聂知道卫庄在做什么。  
对方的手指顶进了他的身体里，而且在抚摸着生殖口，似乎想要进去。  
他以前没被卫庄这么碰过，只觉得麻酥酥的痒，忍不住绷紧了腿，想躲开。

男孩的这点挣扎微不足道，卫庄也不理他，只管按着自己的节奏来。  
他们认识很久，但他以前看着这稚嫩的脸压根儿没法下手，两个人向来点到即止，还没试过做完全套。  
不过不要紧，童话里的人鱼真的出现后，不知道有多少人狂热地研究过它们，理所当然包括怎么和各种性别的人鱼做爱。

那紧致的肠道将他的手指含入了小小一截，便吞不下去了，括约肌有力地收缩着，排挤着入侵的异物，卫庄倒没有硬来，他拿起了先前放在身边的东西。  
男孩盯着卫庄手上的白色球状体打量，它很小，后面连着一条晃荡的线，像个缩小版的气球。  
他看着男人把那东西抵到了自己腿间，随后感受到了生殖口外传来的轻微压迫感。  
盖聂不由僵住了。  
那个小气球很软，一点点地挤进来却也不好受，注定无用的细弱管道被硬生生拓开，意料之外的不疼，鼓胀感却让他十分陌生。  
趁他注意力分散的时候，男人又将后穴里的食指往前进了一些，并将那最小号的跳蛋完整地抵入了他的生殖道，见盖聂脸上并没有痛色，稍稍放心了些。  
他看过资料，分化时交欢几乎刻在了人鱼的本能里，他们的身体在这个时候会格外热情，但实践之前，他到底还是怕这小人鱼被他弄伤了。

盖聂忽地打了个酒嗝。  
少年人望着天花板，老老实实地评价，“好涨。”  
“……”  
卫庄被他满嘴的酒气熏个正着，顿时眉毛一跳。  
是了，他要是没把这家伙从夜店里捞出来，鬼知道这小子会躺在谁的床上耍酒疯——八成就是那个灌他酒的韩四。  
男人的面色忽然变得危险，盖聂却全无察觉，他甚至还伸手伸向自己的肚皮，想把进来的气球挤出去。

卫庄呵地一笑，一把拍开他的手，把配套控制器抓了起来，三个跳蛋三条滑钮，每个都有好几档，他没有循序渐进，直接就把第一个拔到了最大。  
嗡鸣声和男孩短促的惊叫没有间隔地响起，盖聂猛地弹了一下，跟着就挣扎起来，像是想逃开那个不知名的东西，眼看着那小号跳蛋便被挤出来半个，卫庄便用拇指抵着它，继续往盖聂身体里推。  
他甚至还颇有闲心地蹭了下盖聂体内的软肉，那里又软又热，已经开始湿了。  
男孩被他弄的直发抖，声音一下子拉高了，带出了人鱼特有的尖锐来。  
“停下！”  
那东西对于柔嫩的生殖道来说，还是不够软，而且太大了些，盖聂甚至觉得自己会被涨破，更不要说那种诡异的酥麻感，随着卫庄的手指越发进入他的体内，他越觉得脸耳热的发烫，从未有过的羞耻感让他都清醒了许多。  
他还不知道自己的前后穴道是怎样吸附着卫庄，不然恐怕会羞地抬不起头，那本来紧箍的后穴在震动下开始放松，男人看他身前的阴茎颤巍巍抬了头，就知道他没什么事，纯粹是太生嫩罢了，当下就把手指又往生殖道里面送了一截。  
这次堪称畅通无阻，只是跳蛋似乎到了底。  
他又试探地往里面戳了些，就听见盖聂一声带着哭腔的模糊声音。  
“停下……”  
比起上一声，这时他的嗓音已经软了下来，小腿徒劳地挣扎，带的脚拷上的铃铛叮叮乱响。

他这样有气无力地抗议了一句，就说不出话来了，细韧的腰都开始发颤，卫庄看他这强烈的反应，大概猜到了怎么回事。  
萎缩的生殖道只有这样的长度，他是被自己抵到尽头的腔口了，人鱼体内十分敏感的一个地方。  
果不其然，盖聂的身体开始回应他，生殖道随着腔口受到刺激，开始一收一缩，一直紧咬着他的后穴也放松了，卫庄顺势一送手腕，插在那的食指便齐根没入。  
这下，他的拇指和食指都进了去，指缝间隔着薄薄的一层肉壁，男人好奇地夹了下手指，捏了捏盖聂生殖道与肠道间的薄膜，没费什么劲，就捏到一个小小的凸起。  
它的主人剧烈颤抖了一下，上身如鱼肚般拱起，卫庄甚至看见他的脚趾都蜷了起来。  
“这么舒服？”  
他挑起眉，觉得人鱼真是个神奇的生物，与人如此不同，又如此相似。  
他又捏了捏那肉壁间相当于人类前列腺的东西，立刻就得到了少年的一声哭音。

一点都不舒服。  
舒服的感觉应该是泡在海水里，随着洋流漂浮的自在，或者坐在礁石上听族人歌唱，海风拂过的微凉，而不是这样阳光曝晒般炽热，刺痛和麻痒要把他扒皮抽筋似的煎熬。  
他用力地摇头，希望卫庄会停下来，把手和不断震动的东西都退出去，那个卵状物在他体内疯狂地跳动着，他觉得自己的生殖腔口一定都被磨的出血了，又疼又痒，涨地可怕。  
可卫庄不仅没有如他所愿，反而用力地揉捏了起来，盖聂一口气哽在喉咙里，半晌才颤抖着叫了出来。  
视线里都是破碎白光，像是他小时候被卷进呼啸的海浪，咸腥的海水淹没了口鼻。  
他至今记得那窒息的恐惧。  
可他没等到呛水的痛苦，反而有激烈的麻痒顺着他的脊背攀上，猝不及防炸了他满身，他有一瞬间觉得自己是被撕碎了，麻痒和热流顺着裂口无比顺畅地冲出去。

人鱼的生殖能力强过人类数倍，精子量也多得多，精液淌到被面上，白的像是纯牛奶，卫庄蘸了点盖聂射出来的东西，粘黏的能拉丝。  
第一次经历这种高潮，盖聂的鼻息拉的深而脆弱，卫庄看着男孩空茫的眼睛，听着那断续的呼吸，几乎担心他窒息了，然而就隔了不到五秒，他还没去拍盖聂面颊，就察觉手心忽地湿润。  
他低下头，发现自己没关跳蛋，它还在盖聂的小腹里面嗡嗡作响，而含着他手指的生殖道刚刚流出了一大股清澈液体，甚至把男孩身下的被面打湿了一点。

卫庄在心里咋舌，觉得这小子真是敏感，正要取出跳蛋，却稍微停顿了，有点好奇他如果不把跳蛋拿出来，这人会不会接二连三地高潮，毕竟人鱼可是没有不应期的。  
他还没决定，盖聂忽然跟过电似的发起了抖，软绵绵的挂着的腿不知哪来的力气，喀啦脆响，右脚居然硬生生挣断了铐环，卫庄刚睁大了眼，就被男孩一脚蹬上了肩膀。  
咚的声钝响，健壮的男人愣是被个孩子踢的后翻。

卫庄心里爆了脏口，亏得反应快，抬手一把扣住床尾，好险避免了被爱人踹下床这种丢脸事，他懵然地抬眼去看盖聂，却发现对方挣脱了桎梏，腿间连起了薄膜，正颤抖地并拢。  
男人顿时呆了，在心里默念一句先辈诚不欺我，交合还真的能促进人鱼分化。  
就这么一句话功夫，他就看见盖聂白皙的腿上皮肤震颤，下一秒，数不清的鳞片破体而出，人鱼蓝色的血液淋漓而下。  
他这才想到，盖聂让自己远离，大概是怕误伤。

雄性人鱼的尾巴，即使是刚刚分化，也非常强健有力，在疼痛中弹动起来可以拍碎人类筋骨，是天生的凶器。  
于是卫庄翻身下床，却也站的不远，他看着男孩的大腿完全被鳞片包裹，咯咯的声响不绝于耳，大概是骨骼移动，卫庄都听得牙酸，他却哼都没哼一声，还不如先前高潮的时候反应激烈，腿已经完全变成了鱼尾，长长地从床上拖下，刺穿皮肉长出的新鳞扣合下来，盖上了原有的素白软鳞。  
新鳞滑不沾水，蓝色的血液顺着尾巴淌到了地上，那鳞片才露出银蓝的本色，在暧昧的灯光下直晃人眼，每一片都有月光石般的质感。  
盖聂力竭地倒在床头，他的耳朵已经变得尖尖的，颈侧出现了鱼一样的腮，闭着的眼角浮现出暧昧艳色，皮肤染着蓝血，白的惊人。  
卫庄复杂地看着床上的盖聂，终于明白许多年前，还未平权的时候，为何总有人不顾生命危险也要去捕猎海妖。  
它们有让时光都静下来的魔力，超越性别和种族的美。

他确定分化已经结束了，才走过去把小人鱼扶起来，盖聂身上被汗水湿透了，一点力都没有，卫庄给他喂水，他就仰着头喝，一杯接着一杯，几乎把饮水机里的水都喝光了，他才舒服地叹了一口气。  
卫庄甚至看见他垂在地上的尾巴尖像扇子一样舒张了一下，又闭合起来。  
这一下子像搔在他心尖上。

盖聂已经醒酒了，他敏锐地察觉到卫庄的呼吸变化，倒也没抗拒，就靠在他身上。  
“取出来。”  
少年凉凉的气息扑在卫庄脸上，男人愣了一下，回过神来，“什么？”  
盖聂没好气地看他一眼，超人的视力看了看丢在垃圾桶里的包装纸，念出了那玩具的名字。  
“跳蛋。”  
他拿那沙哑嗓音说情趣用品，卫庄的第一反应是身下发紧，而后才想起来，他先前并没来得及把跳蛋从盖聂的身体里取出来，他就开始了转化。  
可是盖聂转化成了雄性，那根管子已经消失了，而且卫庄也没有再听见那嗡鸣声。  
“它在哪？”  
“肚子里。”  
盖聂有些不适地皱了下眉，用手给他比划了一下具体位置，卫庄一瞧，顿时哑然失笑。  
什么肚子，那是生殖腔。  
雌性生殖道虽然消失了，但雄性人鱼体内会保留萎缩的生殖腔，与直肠相连，少年刚刚肌肉间的压力带的骨骼都移位重组，那玩意肯定是被挤进了腔内，坏掉了。

“行，”卫庄爽快地翻身上床，骑坐上他的鱼尾，“别乱动。”  
少年犹豫了一下，抓过男人手，往自己身后放。  
卫庄挑了挑眉毛，由他动作，指尖被带着擦过了细腻的皮肤，落到与尾巴交接的尾椎上，那里显然有一个小小的凸起。  
“我怕打到你，”盖聂有点担心，他刚分化，还不能很好地控制这条过于强健的尾巴，怕伤到卫庄，“你按着这里。”  
男人在心里感叹了一声。  
他当然知道这是什么，一块软骨，几乎是人鱼身上唯一的弱点，只要用力按下去，人鱼整个下身酸软，尾巴就从杀人凶器变成了纯装饰。  
这小人鱼也真是相信他，等从这里出去后，他真得带他看看什么叫人世险恶。

卫庄一边想，一边轻摁了下，盖聂握着他的手指顿时僵了僵，他又加了些力，便清楚地看见那条原本还在摆动的尾巴软软地垂下，不动了。  
他看那尾巴看的心痒难耐，顺着冰凉的鱼鳞摩挲，在盖聂小腹下方，那里有些地方，没有被新鳞覆盖，只有一层柔软的原生白鳞，他在上揉弄几下，那鳞片很快微微张合，露出了底下鲜红的肠口来。  
男人用手指试探地插进去，很紧，肌肉有力的收缩，像在咬他。  
盖聂有些紧张地呼了口气，却没有之前那么抗拒了。  
卫庄在他体内动作时，那些感觉虽然很陌生，却还是和疼痛有区别的，在彻底转化前，他甚至没有意识到分化的痛苦。  
原来交尾的感觉是这样吗？

他这么想着，忍耐着被插入的怪异感，卫庄将中指缓缓推进送到两个指节时，指甲便碰到了什么柔韧的障碍，他顶了顶，人鱼跟着就吸了口气。  
……又是那种疼痒。  
卫庄在那里顶弄几下，确定那是生殖腔入口，随着分化成雄性，它已经萎缩了，入口死死闭合着。  
要弄开倒也不难——迟早得弄开，这盆腔像连接上下直肠，不弄开排泄都成问题。

“会很疼，”他提醒了一句盖聂，对方点了点头表示知道。  
“来吧。”  
他一脸无所畏惧的淡定，卫庄心底嗤了声，也不提醒他这“疼”是哪种“疼”，倾身拿起了最大号的跳蛋。  
盖聂看着那比先前大了一倍的白气球，眼角微微跳了一下，鱼尾巴有些不安地缠上卫庄的腰。  
那些鳞片坚硬，肌肉强健，却只是软软地搭着他，无意识地磨蹭，几乎像是撒娇，惹得卫庄抬了下嘴角，心底残存的怒气都消了。  
他将两根手指都插进穴肉里，剪刀状叉开，把那穴口扩大，不断的翻弄，直到它松软到能放入跳蛋，便用手指推了进去。

其间盖聂低低地“唔”了一声，卫庄将跳蛋抵到腔口后看他，少年点了下头，表示自己没问题。  
于是卫庄先松开他的脊骨，拿过控制器，把档位调成弱。  
可惜他也不知道，这型号和档位强度都是成正比的，这一枚的低震动强度也比最小的那枚要强得多。  
他身下猛地传来巨大的力道，人鱼几乎是弹了起来，哐的声巨响，卫庄都来不及看发生了什么，差点被他又摔下床去，连忙松开控制器，用力按住了那脊骨。  
少年顿时嘶叫出声，他手下的腰肢跟痉挛似得抽搐，肌肉从铁似的坚硬软成了泥，无力地靠到床头上，卫庄把他搂着，能清晰地看见他的小腹接连收缩，腹下微微勃出了一个弧度。  
那里也是白色软鳞，下面覆盖的是生殖器。

他等盖聂软下来，才回眸看了一眼，刚刚还缠在他腰间的尾巴已经甩了出去，足有一米多长，那厚实的木质床栏愣是给他一尾巴扇断了，凶器现在却蓝丝绸似的软着，尾巴尖还在发颤，末端的透明尾鳍完全张开，莹白的细骨支出透明的小扇子来。  
看来是舒服的。

卫庄一边感叹跟盖聂上个床简直冒生命危险，一边摁紧他的尾脊骨，继续把档位调高。  
少年人细嫩的唇瓣张开，却已经吸不进去空气似的，只能低低地“呃”出声，他现在已经无所谓呼吸了，只能感觉到体内的震动，频率快的连次数都没法数清，那块的血肉都给震开了，某个地方传来极端的酥麻，又混着锐痛。  
他知道那是自己的腔口，他有好几次被刺激地无法自控地收缩肠道，想把那东西推出去一点，但卵状物被男人死死地抵在那，分毫不动。  
他知道，分化成雄性后要打开生殖腔，但没想到会这么难受，咬着牙忍耐，希望那东西快些顶开腔口，好结束这可怕的折磨。  
这个想法一冒出头，他就感觉到自己体内猛地一缩，那跳蛋跟着就卡地更深了。

骤然间，人鱼无声地嘶叫起来，脖子猛地向后仰起，卫庄看见他腹下的软鳞被完全顶开，肉粉的器官挺立着颤动，顶端又湿润了。  
他碰过盖聂这里，但它现在却有些不同，先前剧烈的新陈代谢也影响了生殖系统，顶端的包皮几乎将精孔裹住了，无法顺利地射精。  
要么把包皮剥开，要么给他更强烈的刺激。  
卫庄有点兴奋地舔了下嘴唇，用手试了试那颗跳蛋，确定它已经把腔口震出了缝隙，就又把它用力往里一顶，将一半的跳蛋都卡了进去。  
盖聂“呃”的一声，开口处紧紧地收缩，像是抗拒又像是渴望地咬着那枚玩具，卫庄确定它不会滑出来了，便抽出手来，毫不心软地把档位开到了最高。

盖聂顿时睁大了眼睛，用力到卫庄怀疑那眼角会裂开，他听见小孩口里微弱的声音，低下脸听，才听出是呻吟。  
“啊……啊啊……”  
一声接着一声，有时候是两声，少年声线里的稚嫩清朗被情欲完全摧毁了，只剩下性感的沙哑，卫庄听得身下直疼，毫不怀疑自己硬了。  
不过他忍了这么久，也不差这一时，他现在更想做的，是让盖聂好好感受一下他作为人和人鱼的第一次性爱，据说最体弱的人鱼也能连续交配数十次，盖聂的话，连着被干一晚上不成问题。  
也算是他给这不知天高地厚、私自逃家的家伙一个教训。

天地可鉴，盖聂去夜店只是看人多，他一向喜欢人类，乐于了解这个人世，一头撞进去的时候哪知道卫庄会这么小心眼。  
他觉得自己现在都要死掉了，晕眩里，他想起了自己以前捕蚌来吃，会把蚌壳用力掰开，而现在他感觉自己的腔口就是那被迫打开的蚌壳，那里面的地方居然不是他所想的一般无知无觉，而是蚌肉般敏感，剧烈震动下针扎似的绵密疼痛，又混杂着钝钝的酥麻，和腔口的尖锐快感混在一起，矬子刮磨一样冲开了尾巴上的酸软感，甚至向着尾巴尖冲去。  
人鱼的尾鳍猛地在地面上拍打两下，身前终于射出了白液。

跳蛋还在震动，他也跟着发抖，精液顺着鱼鳞淌到尾面上，卫庄摸了摸他的尾巴，那下面包着筷子般笔直的两根骨头，正跟着皮肉一起打战。  
他看见盖聂身下又流出了液体，流的很慢，却没有止住的趋势。  
是了，腔口已经被打开了，这么刺激它，即使萎缩了也会有反应，如果他不把跳蛋拿出来，那里面大概会被震的一直分泌出这种清澈如水的液体，直到盖聂陷入脱水状态。

于是卫庄没去动，就看着盖聂在持续不断的刺激里一阵阵抽搐，那些体液越流越多，汇聚的清液在卫庄膝盖下的被褥上都成了两个浅洼，而盖聂在这延长到恐怖的高潮里闭上了眼，卫庄看着他在眼角漫出湿意，泪珠滑到腮边冷却，便成了小颗的珍珠，在潮红的脸上格外可怜兮兮。  
终于，卫庄觉得足够了，伸手把里面的跳蛋尾巴拽住，拖了出来，往地上一丢，那东西滚了几圈，电量耗尽，熄火了。  
卫庄看了眼那失去动力的玩具，又瞧着半昏过去的盖聂，在心里咂摸了一下自己是不是有点过分。  
大概不算，就用了两个跳蛋而已，他人都还没进去呢，真要说的话，只能怪人鱼的身体构造太敏感，天生就过于适合性爱。

他暂时松开盖聂的尾骨，穿过小人鱼的腋下把他托起来些，重新坐好，然后开始把手指往腔内伸。  
那一小节肠道已经完全松软了，生殖腔入口驯服地打开，他把手指伸进那传说中地方摸索了一下，他看过许多剖面图，但真的探索起来，这只是个拳头大小的空腔。  
那枚坏掉的跳蛋果然在里面，幸好没有被挤压地碎掉。  
他找到了它，却没急着拿出来，而是继续摩挲着生殖腔内，很快，他凭着看过的示意图找到了下方退化的尿孔，它们的功能已经被独立的外部生殖器替代，但依然很敏感，他刚一摸过，盖聂就呜咽了一声，但不知道是不是发泄地过于激烈，还是没有醒来。  
卫庄看着他笑了笑，闲闲地思考他现在都受不了了，等自己摸清楚了这里，开始干他后，这小子又该是什么反应。  
他继续摸过，在尿孔下侧是腔壁，他按了按，果不其然，这一块不像其他地方柔韧，反而软乎乎的，微微凸出来，外面大概就是储存精液的泡体。  
至于上方，是尚且紧闭着的生殖腔末口，连着消化的直肠，他得帮盖聂把这里也捅开。  
我可真是任劳任怨，男人十分欠揍地夸了自己一句，用手指戳弄了下那末口，感觉它咬合的比入口处还紧，大概得用更硬的东西。  
硅胶按摩棒是个不错的选择，还能帮盖聂再扩张一下肠道，免得他等会儿进来的时候太疼。

卫庄想好了，便勾走那坏掉的跳蛋丢开，转手又拿起了最后一枚中号跳蛋，轻而易举地塞进毫无防备的生殖腔里，让它卧在下方，和萎缩的尿孔贴在一起，然后打开了最小的开关。  
昏睡中的人动了一下，尾巴轻微的摇摆起来。  
这大概是让他舒适的震幅，口中轻轻地呻吟出声，鱼尾也没有像先前那样毁坏家具，但勃起的很缓慢，卫庄听他像猫一样小声哼了近五分钟，那里才有了些许凸起。  
他决定让盖聂先舒服一会儿，自己则从盖聂的尾巴上翻了下去，在床头柜里找起了用具。  
按摩棒并不是什么少见的道具，这里甚至有好几个型号，卫庄对比了一下，最后挑了带螺旋纹的，他觉得盖聂的腔口形状很适合用它刺激。  
清洗消毒用了他一些时间，等他回来的时候，盖聂已经完全勃起了，但是没有醒过来，卫庄倒不叫他，反正等会儿肯定会醒。

少年泄殖口上的鳞片还是张开的，他把按摩棒的头部插进去，慢慢的旋转拓开肠肉，直到碰上腔口了，昏迷中的人才挣扎了一下，像是察觉到了危险。  
卫庄笑着一使劲，让那粗大的硅胶头部硬生生卡进腔口，他胯下压着的鱼尾顿时一抽，少年的眼皮颤动起来，眼看就要醒了，男人迅速抽出手，又撞进去，重重地捅入下，硬是把按摩棒插进了生殖腔内。  
这下大概是疼狠了，盖聂嘶地一声张开了眼，眸子不甚清明，还带着迷蒙，可下一瞬，那玩具就磨过生殖腔内，狠狠顶上了他闭合的腔口末端，锐痛和快感像凿子一样敲碎了他的混沌，可身体却没跟上反应，尖利的嘶叫顿时就从他口里滑了出去。  
那是真真切切的海妖叫声。

卫庄脑子里嗡的一声，手上动作都停了，但他毕竟是人类里身体素质极高的那一批，甩了甩头，回过神来，就看见窗户上的玻璃都裂了纹路。  
看来他要赔的不止是这张床，还有这间房子了。  
盖聂僵硬地看着他，目光有点心虚。  
“你可悠着点叫。”卫庄悠悠地逗他，手下动作却半点不停，又把那按摩棒重重地顶进去，“别把房子震垮了。”  
他这话说的夸张，盖聂却信以为真，被他顶的呼吸碎乱，还咬着嘴唇怕又叫出来，只能哆嗦着点了点头，他甚至不知道身体里硬邦邦的东西是什么，低头看见深黑色的棍状物在自己的尾巴上进出，又被顶了下狠的，顿时嘶了一声，眼眶都被激烈的痛感和麻痒弄湿了。

卫庄看他是真的清醒了，唇边笑意愈深，抵住他末端被撞开的细小缝隙，打开了按摩棒底下的按钮。  
他没有过渡，而是飞快地按，直接到MAX九档，那玩意儿质量非凡，跟着狂跳起来，卫庄握着它，都不知道这仿真阴茎到底是在左右弹还是上下动，抑或是圆周？人有这么活动的吗？  
可当他察觉盖聂的反应的时候，就明白了，这玩具的最高目的不是仿真，而是让使用者舒服。

少年人的牙关咬死了，卫庄只能感觉到他在发抖，喉咙里呜呜的，连像样的呻吟都发不出来，要不是他看见盖聂身前勃起了，还以为他是疼的。  
既然舒服，卫庄便不管这小子手底下抓的枕头芯都飞出来了，只管拿稳跳个不停的按摩棒，用力抵住那末端开缝。  
这样野蛮的震动里，那地方却很有立场地死活不开，只是裂着细缝，它的主人吃足了苦头，紧闭的目下大滴大滴的泪水渗出来，又凝固成珍珠，清脆地从床头弹跳下去，落到枕边或者地上，窸窣响声连成了调子。  
他今天流的眼泪比他过往十八年加起来还多，只觉得自己真的要死过去，本以为分化就是生死关，还为自己轻易度过它感到庆幸，却不知道这之后打开腔口居然这么困难，他现在生殖腔里整个被震地发麻，钝钝的疼，腔口被洞穿的时候明明疼的眼前发黑，现在却酥麻着。  
那感觉比疼痛更加无情，疼痛是熬过去就好，这种火辣辣的酥麻却像碾子一样反复碾磨他的身体，他觉得自己都要给整碎了，只想这场折磨快点停下来。  
他脑子里想的是停，模模糊糊中似乎也向卫庄说出来了，可身体却精神抖擞地，前端喷出了一股又一股的精液，那种释放的快感最为纯粹，每一下都把他砸的眼前白光一片，接着又陷入昏黑。

这个过程实在漫长，卫庄看小人鱼昏过去好几次，生理性的泪水就没停过，哭地直打嗝，却又每每在强烈的刺激醒过来，挣扎翻扭着想躲。  
对此，卫庄只是帮他擦擦睫毛上雪白的珍珠粉末，然后继续按紧他的尾椎骨，并不停手。  
现在停了，以后也得来，更何况，如果以交合作为标准，这场情事甚至还不算开始呢。  
他看着盖聂的前端在没有抚慰的前提下，射了一次又一次，鱼类没有不应期的特点很好地在他身上显现了出来，奶样液体蜿蜒着从鳞片缝隙淌下，打湿了卫庄的裤子还不算，男人余光瞥见它们顺着尾巴流到了地上，软软张开的尾鳍像是泡在一滩牛乳里。  
至于身下，也是同样的反应，按摩棒彻底被体液打湿，卫庄不得不停了几次来擦干手，不然滑腻地握都握不住。

那体内的肌肉到底斗不过这样的持久战，缝隙终于是慢慢张开了，成了个小口子，卫庄转了转按摩棒，把它挤了进去。  
仍然只进了很小的一个头部，但到现在，终于成功地把人鱼体内的腔口都打开了。  
卫庄试探地松开手，那按摩棒被紧紧地卡在里面，没有掉出来的趋势，他便放开了，转而把抛掷已久的跳蛋控制器拿过来，拇指一拨，开到了最大。  
按摩棒的声音是呜呜的，而跳蛋更近乎蜂鸣，两种声音混在一起后，他听见盖聂也嘶哑地叫了一声。  
少年的嗓子劈了，喑哑地不行，听着却让卫庄脊背发麻，他难耐地呼了一口气，摸了摸盖聂紧绷的小腹，安慰般在他耳边劝哄，  
“再忍忍。”  
也像是对自己说。

“……不……”  
盖聂半昏半醒地拒绝，他觉得自己忍不下去了，可意识却又清明过来，之前按摩棒的震动太强烈，他都没感觉到体腔里还有一枚跳蛋，那两个东西现在弹跳着挤压碰撞，生殖腔开口和末端被贯穿，还被这样粗暴蹂躏的感觉简直要摧毁他的理智，他甚至不再能分辨那到底是痛，还是带着疼的快感，只想用尾巴狠狠抽碎什么来发泄。  
可他时不时地还能感觉到自己在射精，所以大概是舒服的，不知道跳蛋挤压的是哪，只感觉除了射精的快意，还混杂着排尿般的错觉，这样的时候持续了太久，他眼前已是白雾一片，像是覆了层膜，只看得见卫庄带着汗的脸，以及男人亲密地贴着他，热烈的体温。  
他渐渐地又合上了眼。

卫庄帮盖聂擦了下满身的精液，有些都射到了他自己的嘴角边，如果他不擦，这小人鱼大概会在哭的时候无意识吃进去。  
最开始的时候盖聂是二十多分钟射一次，中途有一会儿被弄狠了，小片刻就泄一次，之后越来越慢，大约要半小时，当刚刚他把人鱼的体腔末口也打开后，这少年人射精的速度却快的不行，他刚刚看了一眼，间隔也就五分钟，一个多小时下来，身下被褥像是泡在了牛奶里，又被清澈的黏液冲出一片被面粉色来，还有底下蓝色的人鱼血。  
淫糜都不能概括这种画面了。  
体腔末端让他这么爽吗？

盖聂像在回答他似的，尾巴痉挛一下，那根黑色的按摩棒就被吃进去了一截。  
他体内已经被彻底打开了。  
卫庄把那按摩棒拔下，又拉出跳蛋，开始把自己一片狼藉的衣服脱掉。  
他的衣摆和裤子上沾满了盖聂的精液，这小人鱼在他胯下乱挣的时候还把他硬生生磨得射了一次，于是裤裆里也是冰凉黏腻的。

男人两手摁在盖聂腰侧，让他躺下来，少年的腰肢细瘦，分化后覆盖了一层韧性的肌肉，但依然可以合握，他的手指都能在盖聂背后碰到一起，恰恰方便了他按住人鱼尾椎。  
入口再次被硬物抵住的时候，像是已经习惯了，甚至还热情地收缩了一下，盖聂却没被这样带着温度的东西入侵过，轻轻地唔了一声，像是想醒过来。  
卫庄也低下身，压住他的嘴唇，刻意的不让盖聂呼吸，他的鼻子已经哭得塞住了，嘴被堵住后，很快就因窒息感醒来，他睁开了眼睛，看着卫庄近在咫尺的脸。  
褐眸茫茫然的，被泪水冲刷的干干净净，像是沉在河底的琥珀。

卫庄的眼里露出微末的笑意来，轻舔了下他的嘴唇，温柔的亲吻却伴随着一个挺身，阴茎畅通无阻地顶进了生殖腔，从开口直撞到了末端。  
海妖发出一声高亢的呻吟，像是痛苦又像是欢愉，人类的器官比之前的道具更加适合他，炽热又坚硬，之前的疼痛像是全都消失了，他只觉得温水浸润般的舒爽。  
男人的额头和他相抵，紧闭着眼，也沉缓地呼了一口气。  
盖聂太紧了，几道开口都像嘴一样在吮吸，含着顶端的肠肉更是又软又热，他刚进来就有射精的冲动。  
他忍过那一波快感，用力抽插起来，清晰感觉到两道腔口处的肌肉被他捣弄的剧烈收缩，咬着他底端的入口也跟着蠕动，软热的肉像舌头一样贴上睾丸，发出清晰的拍打声。  
这也太美味了。

不同于卫庄刚刚开始，盖聂被折腾了好几次，都不剩下什么意识了，他的腹腔一下下的收缩，那个萎缩的生殖腔也跟着肌肉翕动，温热的快感海波般淹没了他。  
海妖从深水浮起，面孔宛如精灵，它们用歌声引诱人类，让对方自愿献出生命。  
他迷蒙地抬起胳膊，环住卫庄的脖子，白皙的手臂外侧带着尖锐的刺骨，却只是温和地勾着他，他们顿时贴的更紧了。  
卫庄几乎在脑海里听见了塞壬的歌声。  
他一声不吭地搂紧盖聂，快速地顶弄他，男孩偶尔低叫出声，像是抗拒，但身体里却分泌出了一股股热液，全浇到了那进进出出的硬挺器官上，顺着流出来，打湿了卫庄胯间的毛发，男人被他这热烈的迎合弄的头皮都麻，最后脑子里只剩下一个念头。  
灌满他，让他从里到外都沾满自己的味道。

他这么想了，也就这么做了，都不记得到底干了盖聂几次，那拳头大的空腔里全是液体，大部分都是他的精液，男孩偶尔清醒过来，用手拍打他的背，带着哭腔让他住手，但每次卫庄真的停下来，人鱼的尾鳍又张开着在他背上磨蹭，催促般勾着他，卫庄干脆不再理会盖聂口中的话，只凭对方身体的反应做决定。  
有那么一下，他撞到了生殖腔的内壁上，身下的人鱼剧烈地弹动了一下，前端跟着就射出精液来，一反在漫长情事里的慵懒。  
于是卫庄好奇地换了角度，继续撞击那个地方。

很柔软，一撞就会凹陷下去，包裹住他的龟头，虽然没有进入肠道里来的爽，却也舒适。  
他在那撞了只有三四下，就看见盖聂的腰挺了起来，前端又抖擞地立起，这样快速的反应让他想起了盖聂先前高潮最剧烈的时候。  
是了，先前他不仅用了按摩棒，里面还塞了一枚跳蛋刺激退化的尿孔，和囊壁外的精泡。  
原来雄性人鱼最敏感的地方是这里。

他明白过来，又狠狠地撞了一下那块软壁，少年啊的一声叫出来，生殖器顶端立马渗出了液体。  
这跟自然高潮不同，是体内贮精的泡囊受到刺激，可他的表情却更舒爽似的，似哭非哭，卫庄便继续捣弄那处地方，直到盖聂又射出精液来，他高潮时眉头轻拧在了一起，带着细小鳞片的眼角凝着泪水，嘴唇微微张开，舒服地直颤。  
卫庄实在喜欢看他这样的表情，一再地戳刺，把小人鱼插弄的射了好几次，还松开一只手去引导那生殖器挺立，又把顶端的包皮剥开，这下那些精液射的更快了，全射到盖聂自己的胸膛和脸上，一股连着一股，像牛奶盒子被挤爆了般在喷。  
不知道是不是太刺激了，这样近乎疯狂的高潮起伏伴随着精囊传来的一阵阵疼痛，盖聂费力地张开了眼，眼睫毛上都凝着精液，扑棱好几下才艰难地睁眼，卫庄看着他笑，又是一顶。  
“别……停下……”  
盖聂不记得自己第几次求他停下，他觉得自己要坏掉了，浑身都在发抖，腰上的肌肉酸麻无比，身体里所有的地方像是都被捣烂成了肉糜，他不知道为什么，明明自己那么想停下，为何还是能感觉到生殖腔一阵阵收缩，在迎合着对方。  
他语调里带着真切的哀求，又在卫庄的顶弄里拉成嘶哑的呻吟，男人伸手抹了抹他再一次射出来的精液，发现它们已经变成了水一样的质地，远不如之前粘稠。  
人鱼的交配能力也是有上限的，大概快到了。  
其实他自己也有些头昏脑涨，感觉要被盖聂榨干了。

于是卫庄放慢了频率，压在盖聂身上，一下下戳那软乎乎的内壁，他戳一下，盖聂就抖一下，卫庄几乎能感觉到内壁外的精囊跟着收缩。  
盖聂近乎有些绝望地看着自己又勃起了，又控制不住地在快感里直发抖。  
“你去夜店的时候，没想过会有人这样对你？”卫庄不紧不慢地抽插着，松开他的阴茎，掰了盖聂的脸过来，“你知不知道那些人能把你玩到死？”  
盖聂茫然地看着他，他觉得自己现在就要死掉了。  
男人呵地笑了一声。  
“可能会有四五个人像我这样轮流干你，”他捏着盖聂下巴说，“或者更多。”  
他说着又狠狠一顶，快速地抽插起来，盖聂顿时呜地一声，无力地在他手下挣动。  
他其实不知道“干”的歧义，却莫名领会了意思，终于明白了卫庄为什么生气。  
“……我不会再去了……”盖聂颤着声跟他说。  
“还有呢？”卫庄不依不饶。  
盖聂被他顶的思绪都乱了，哪里知道他想要的答案是什么，男人也不提醒他，就是一通用力地操弄，盖聂眼前跟着冒白光，有气无力地打抖，脑子里终于闪过了醉酒时的一些片段。  
“不会再……喝酒了。”

这小人鱼虽然惹事能力非凡，但很守信用，卫庄得了他的保证，终于放过了那块肉，一个挺身撞进他的肠壁。  
盖聂身体里所有的开口都已经肿了，变得狭小了许多，他再一次捅开的时候，立刻紧咬住他，他俩同时一颤，发泄了出来。  
卫庄伏在他身上，闭着眼，等到高潮余韵过去，拍了拍身下的小人鱼。  
“去洗干净。”  
他缓缓起身，从盖聂身体里退出来，  
盖聂眼前昏花一片，卫庄从他体内拔出的一瞬间简直大松一口气，一秒都不敢和他多待，强撑着化形往床下翻。  
鳞片飞快地隐匿收进皮肤下，尾巴包着的两根腿骨又分开来，成了瘦韧的人类双腿，盖聂刚坐起来，就感觉有什么从自己身后大量地流了出去。  
分化后，再化人就是彻底的男性，男人没有子宫，于是先前卫庄射在生殖腔里，满满当当的精液，现在全都被变作肠壁的肌肉给挤喷了出来。  
盖聂僵硬了一下，他太年轻，上岸刚刚一年，而人鱼的教育里不存在所谓羞耻观念，可此时此刻，他却莫名觉得脸热，只好埋着头站起来，踉踉跄跄往浴室走，踩过满地的小珍珠，窘的不行。

卫庄坐在床面上，看着他的背影挑眉，这小孩全身都黏着人鱼形态下喷出的精液，腿间还滴滴答答地流着自己射进去的东西，看起来真是狼狈极了。  
第一次就把人干成这样，他摸了摸下巴，觉得自己是有点过分。  
带着这么点良心发现，卫庄也下了床，准备帮盖聂清洗一下，谁知道这家伙有没有清洁身体内部的意识，他还是教一下比较好。

他没想到自己进浴室的时候，盖聂却是站在马桶前面，颇为苦恼地皱着眉。  
“怎么了？”  
盖聂看他一眼，眼里闪过迟疑，并没有说话。  
卫庄莫名其妙地走到少年人身边，看了几眼，忽然笑了，  
“尿不出来？”  
“……”  
他问的直接，盖聂有点窘迫地眨了下眼，低低地嗯了声，随即又解释了一句。  
“可能分化还没完成。”  
分化里最显著的阶段已经过了，但接下来他身体里还会又细小的改变，他不确定这是不是有关系。  
卫庄忍了忍笑，没告诉他这和分化没关系，他纯粹是先前高潮了太多次，而人类的输精管如果不从高潮放松下来，是无法排尿的。  
行吧，他把这小子弄成这样，还是得负责。

男人抓着盖聂肩膀，让他朝自己转过来，而后半蹲下去，握住了他的性器。  
盖聂僵了一下，看着卫庄把自己的生殖器含到嘴里时寒毛都立起来了，还以为人类是想把那里当食物。  
如果不是卫庄抓着他，他就往后缩了。  
“别动，”男人含糊道，拍了拍他后腰，示意盖聂放松。  
盖聂僵硬地感受着卫庄用舌尖舔过那顶端，湿润的感觉让他头皮发麻，脚趾都蜷了起来，却仍然茫然不知卫庄的意图。  
对方的本意是想帮他放松，但稍微弄了一会儿后，却发现男孩不仅没有放松下来，阴茎还勃起了，只好又吐出来。  
得，温和点的方式行不通，那就换一种。

盖聂看着卫庄站起来，被他搂紧腰磨蹭了两下，感觉到身后又有什么伸进体内的时候，脸都白了。  
他一把扣住卫庄的手，阻拦的意思很明显。  
“别怕，”卫庄在他耳后笑了一声，对他这有点畏惧的反应却感到愉悦，“我不做什么。”  
男孩后穴里的肉软的不行，满是精液，被撑开后依然紧紧的吸他的手指，半点都不推拒。  
这才一晚上，就给操的熟透了。

等盖聂再大些，必然知道这人脑子里想的都是些什么鬼，但他现在却只是茫然地抓着卫庄的手，感受着体内被拓开，思考着对方是什么意思。  
卫庄没有给他过多的时间，摸索到前列腺后，就用力顶上，盖聂抓着他的手指骤然收紧，他今天晚上实在高潮了太多次，连续六七个小时都在交合，现在其实依旧处于情热的尾巴里，很容易就兴奋了起来。  
“放松，”卫庄咬了下他的耳垂，告诉这稚嫩的家伙该怎么做，一边快速地揉弄手下的腺体，“不要忍着。”

他有意温和些，但这样的慢慢揉弄跟先前比起来差太多，快感积攒的也慢，像给一个被强行撑大了胃口的人一粒粒吃米饭，过了好半天，盖聂忍着忍着，也不太受得了。  
不过显然有人比他难受，盖聂磨蹭了一下臀后明显硬起来的男人，坦然地要求，  
“你进来。”  
卫庄叹了口气，他发现自己大概是真的把小人鱼操狠了，想温柔点都不行，以后再要上床，次次都这么激烈的话，真有点考验体力。

不过他的字典里没有讲客气这个说法，正好两个人都赤身裸体地贴在一起，方便得很，他抽出按的有些酸了的手，抓紧盖聂的腰，就朝他身后软烂的穴肉里捅了进去。  
盖聂呼了一口气，人类的身体脆弱，容纳起卫庄也更艰难。  
原来真正的人类身体是这种感觉吗，更充斥，更亲密，温暖极了。  
难怪祖先宁愿忍受足尖火炙，刀割遍体，也要上岸化人。

他体内又软又紧，卫庄被他吸的舒服地喘了一声，而后就朝着里面小块的凸起顶弄。  
腰比手动起来要方便，力道也大得多，很快，被他卡着腰的人就开始喘息，卫庄往下一摸，握住他的阴茎，把裹住顶端的包皮掀开，磨弄着里面娇嫩的孔洞。  
这样前后的刺激下盖聂很快就高潮了，但是顶端吐出的精液很少，只有些干干的沫，男孩在他怀里颤抖着喘气，身体直往下沉，显然是腿软了。  
能把人鱼干成这样，卫庄心里还真有点成就感，要知道这个族类的性能力可是和歌声一样出名。  
他一边笑，一边把盖聂紧紧地搂着，不让他滑下去，不管他体内肠壁收缩到了极致，用力地摩擦进去，继续刺激他的前列腺，盖聂被他弄的根本站不稳，在顶撞中一下下前倾，最后只好支在马桶的抽水器上稳住身体，大口地喘气。  
那些快感从他腿内冲刷而过，顺着血管横冲直撞，他忍不住地想要并腿，而卫庄却把他地双腿分的更开，拍击的声音越发大了，他闭着眼，体内的快感强烈地让他头都疼了起来，但卫庄全无停下的意思，他也只能忍着。

察觉到男孩的体力不支，卫庄加快了些速度，他开始在那腺体上小幅地快速撞击，抽出的部分很少，几乎就是在他体内抽动，这样弄了一会儿后，他身前的人忽然抖了一下，他感觉到手上的阴茎也硬着打颤，渗出了什么液体，滴到马桶里。  
那是淡黄的，显然是尿液，却被它的主人忍着似的，只是点滴地流淌，卫庄啧的一声，狠狠地往那腺体上顶弄，用力磨搓抠挖精孔，盖聂被他弄的顿时战栗了起来，挺立的器官猛地弹动，忍了没几秒，尿液就无法自控地大股的射了出去。  
不同于自主意愿，他这和条件反射的射精差不多，止都止不住，脑子里一片空白，直到卫庄把马桶盖合上，按下抽水，他身上都还在哆嗦，也不知道是羞的，还是爽的，男人把他拉到喷头下清洗时，男孩都还站不住脚，最后只能趴在浴缸的按摩板上，由卫庄代劳了清洗。

大量的精液从他体内被勾出来，身上干黏着奶白体液，连头发里都沾上了，水换了好几次，卫庄才把他弄干净，而这个时候，盖聂已经快睡过去了，男人看他迷迷瞪瞪的，顿觉好笑。  
不过，还不能让他这么睡。

盖聂感觉到自己被放到了干燥的被褥上，朦胧中听见卫庄叫他化原型，正好他也懒得分神维持人体了，心神一松，就转化了回去。  
卫庄把放在一边的按摩棒拿起来，从肿胀的泄殖口捅进去，人鱼的恢复力极为强大，那里面的腔口又开始闭合了，被不情不愿地捅开时，小人鱼挣扎了一下。  
“不要了……”  
他低低地说，声音哑的几乎像在哭。  
卫庄一边摸着他的尾巴安抚他，一边把按摩棒推到底，将生殖腔贯穿后，才翻身上床，搂住了筋疲力竭的盖聂。  
拉上的窗帘外隐约有阳光透入，经过这样的一个晚上，他半点力气都没有了，即使知道有东西插在自己身体里，却连眼皮都睁不开，更别说拔出来，只是微微摇动尾鳍抗拒着。  
“听话。”  
卫庄在他耳边低声说，他又把那按摩棒往里面按了些，直到只剩下一点露在外面，  
“你得戴着它。”  
过了恢复期就能取下了，腔口会永远地张开，但若不撑着，它就会闭合，前功尽弃。

人鱼听懂了他的话，尾鳍不再摆动了。  
盖聂的脸被一线漏进来的阳光照着，疲倦，又带着这个年龄特有的纯净感，完全看不出他是花了怎样的代价才长大成人。  
人鱼都是坚定的生物，它们可以为了爱情化作泡沫，也可以为了自由忍受化人痛苦，很难说盖聂以后还会在些什么事上钻牛角尖。  
不过现在……  
卫庄用嘴唇轻碰了下他的额头，人鱼的尾鳍软软一卷，回应似的搭在了他的腰上。  
长夜已过，成长快乐。

TBC


End file.
